Teikoku Gakuen
This article is about the Teikoku Gakuen of the original Inazuma Eleven series, for the Teikoku team of Inazuma Eleven GO, visit Teikoku Gakuen (GO). ---- Teikoku Gakuen (帝国学園) was once the school home to the strongest soccer team in Japan. They had been winning games consistently before its defeat at the hands of Endou and his team at Raimon. The captain of the Teikoku soccer team was Kidou Yuuto but later on he decided to join Raimon. Two prominent members are Genda Koujirou and Sakuma Jirou, they are shown more frequently than the rest of the members of Teikoku. Their former coach was Kageyama, but it is unknown who their current coach is. In Inazuma Eleven 1, their captain is Daiki Jimon. In Inazuma Eleven 2, their captain is Genda Koujirou. Info Teikoku was originally led by Kidou. Their coach was Kageyama Reiji- and thanks to his superior coaching skills (albeit with the help of dirty tactics) - they continued to win for 40 years without a single loss in the Football Frontier. Fortunately, Kidou discovers Kageyama's deceitful and manipulative personality, and he decides to part ways with Kageyama's coaching. The rest of the team follows Kidou's footsteps soon after, and leave Kageyama's side. Following the Football Frontier matches, Teikoku was defeated by Zeus leading to Kidou's decision to join Raimon for revenge. Eventually, Genda and Sakuma are persuaded by Fudou Akio to join True Teikoku Academy's team and fight against Raimon. In episode 056, Kidou returns to Teikoku with the rest of the Raimon team to help with completing their hissatsu techniques. After Inazuma Japan was created, Sakuma was recruited for selections in Inazuma Japan but did not make the cut. Later, he and Someoka replaced Fubuki and Midorikawa. In the meantime, Genda, Jimon, and Narukami joined Neo Japan in hopes of replacing Inazuma Japan. They challenged the current Inazuma Japan, but lost in the end and were not able to complete their goal. It is unknown what becomes of the rest of the members of Neo Japan. Uniform Their uniform is a green t-shirt with red streaks on sleeves and red team mark, fitted along with brown shorts. Socks are white, and cleats are purple. The goalkeeper uniform is orange, long-sleeved with dark brown streaks, white team mark and green shirt under it fitted along with dark brown shorts, purple gloves, dark purple socks and purple cleats. Captain's band is red. Members Principal Members #'Genda Koujirou' (GK) (Inazuma Eleven 2 Captain) #'Oono Densuke' (DF) #'Banjou Kazumichi' (DF) #'Kennya Narukami '(MF) #'Gojou Masaru' (DF) #'Henmi Wataru' (MF) #'Sakiyama Shuuji' (MF) #'Doumen Shuuichirou' (MF) #'Daiki Jimon' (FW) (IE1 Captain) #'Kidou Yuuto' (MF) (Former) (Captain) #'Sakuma Jirou' (FW) #'Hyoudou Yuuhei' (DF) #'Ena Kazuki' (FW) #'Mokumoto Kei' (FW) #'Shibuki Shoudai' (MF) 16/10. Ookusu Seiji (FW) Temporary Members *'Endou Mamoru ' *'Domon Asuka ' Coach *'Kageyama Reiji' (former) *'Anzai' (temporary) Matches Raimon Friendly Match In the first half of the Friendly match, Teikoku scored 10 goals against Raimon, all 10 of them being normal shoots. In the second half, Teikoku scored another 10 goals, using Death Zone, Hyakuretsu Shot and the occasional normal shoots. It was then Gouenji Shuuya scored 1 point for Raimon using Fire Tornado. As soon as Raimon got their first score, Teikoku forfeited the match and went back to their Academy. Raimon Kanto Region Match In the first half of the match, as soon as the whistle blew there were metal planks falling all over Raimon's side of the field, putting the match on hiatus for the meanwhile. Later the actual match starts and Teikoku scores their first goal using Koutei Penguin 2gou. In the second half of the match, Teikoku lost two goals to Raimon, as Raimon scored against them using Dragon Tornado and Inazuma No. 1 Drop beating Power Shield and Full Power Shield respectively. The match ends with a score of 2-1, making Teikoku the losing team. Zeus Zeus was an almost invincible team due to the god's aqua they used. Teikoku lost with 10-0. Trivia *In the game, Genda is the current captain. *This is the first team shown in the Inazuma Eleven series. *In the Episode 1, it's shown that Teikoku wins by 13-0 over an unknown school. *While they were under Kageyama's control, Teikoku had the habit of destroying the schools of the teams they won against. *In the dub, both coach's names have something with darkness; Dark and Black. Navigation